A need exists for an anchoring system that allows a refractory protective lining to survive more difficult conditions and prevent leaking of toxic materials from the vessel. The service typically running through a vessel with a refractory lining includes transfer of heated petrochemicals, which when the heated petrochemicals contact the atmosphere, ignite. The current anchoring system helps prevent disastrous fires due to leaks from vessels with refractory linings.
A further need exists for an anchoring system that is easy to install for workers who are suspended 50 feet or more above a hard, steel grid surface.
Current systems involve workers climbing tubular scaffolds with one hand while holding panels of anchor assemblies with the other hand and stepping on slippery powdery substances.
The present system allows workers to use both hands to climb up a tubular scaffold with a bucket filled with disassembled interlocking anchors tied to their bodies, eliminating the need to carry a completely assembled panel up a scaffolding structure.
This unique system helps workers move safely in the vessel and perform the installation task. This unique anchoring system improves worker safety by minimizing falls from scaffolds thus minimizing injuries or fatal trauma.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.